Haru vs soulburner , playmaker and Shoichi Kusanagi and the aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Playmaker go into Vrains after his ban is over. He met Soulburner in vrains. They confort Haru . Shoichi Kusanagi as Hotdog Man teams up agaist Haru in a 3 vs 1 duel . Can they defeat Haru's comedian deck or will Haru laugh at their defeat? sorry for grammar for spelling mistakes. Madeup cards will be used.


It been a week after Playmaker was banned in Vrains. Playmaker go to Vrains wanting a rematch against BraveMax. He saw soulburner and said "what's up?". Soulburner said " not much trying to find Haru, Bohman or Blood shepherd.". " Here I am " said Haru coming out of no where. " It is time to duel and pay for the crimes you did" Soulburner and playmaker said. All of sudden a guy with a vr form that was hotdog came in vrains. It was Shoichi Kusangi. He said " My vr name is Hotdog man I am here for revenge for what you guys did to Jin and Akira is in charge of a Hotdog stand until we beat you in this duel" " That is silly I will duel against all 3 of you " Haru said. " Bring it on !" playmaker , soulburner and Hotdog man said. Then they all said "Duel!"

Haru-4000 lp

playmaker-4000 lp

Soulburner-4000 lp

Hot dog man(Shoichi Kusanagi) -4000 lp

Haru- I summon Comedian- Joker Joe (level 4/dark/spellcaster/atk 1200/def 1600) . Joker Joe's 1st effect. Since I summon him and I control a " comedian" monster, Everyone takes 850 points of damage excluding me since I control a " comedian" monster.

Playmaker , soulburner and Hotdog man : That's not funny! ( All of 3 of them have 3150 lp)

Haru- I then play Comedian-Bad joke spell card. Since I control a " comedian " monster , Everyone take 1150 points of damage expect for me.

Playmaker:I wil not lose this duel! (2000lp)

soulburner: These Jokes are painful! (2000 lp)

Hotdog man: Haru will pay! ( 2000 lp)

Haru : Comedian-Joker Joe's 2nd effect. He can attack directly even on the 1st turn.

Playmaker: oh no!

Haru: Comedian-Joker Joe attack playmaker directly!

Playmaker : That hurts (lp 800)

Flame and Ai: Don't give up!

Haru: Comedian-Joker Joe's 3rd and final effect. When he deals battle damage , All players take 400 points of damage expect for me since I control a Comedian monster!

Playmaker: we will not lose! ( 400 lp)

Soulburner: we will win ( 1600 lp)

Hotdog man : I will get my revenge ( 1600 lp)

Haru: I set 3 cards. My turn is over!

Playmaker: I draw! I summon cyberverse magician in attack ...

Haru: Activite counter trap, Comedian-cartoon punch. This card negates your summon and inflicts 300 damage to you. Also no one can summon that name type of monster until the end of my next turn. That meaning no one can summon Cyberse monsters until the end of my next turn. I just made your and soulburner's deck useless with one card!

Playmaker : oh no ! (100 lp) I can't do anything! I end my turn.

Soulburner: I draw! I activite the spell card,Salmangreat greed!

Haru: Activite counter trap, Comedian -Roast! when a player activite a spell card, I can negate it and destory it. Then you take 1550 points of damage. Also you cannot set spells or traps card this turn. You cannot activite spells this turn either.

Soulburner: oh no! ( 50 lp) I have to end my turn.

Hotdog Man: I draw ! I activite the continuous spell, Hotdog stand! My opponent cannot use any card effects while this card is on the feild. All my "Hotdog" warrior monsters gain 500 attack points. Also once per turn , I can banish up to 2 cards on the feild. Then I can inflict 200 points of damage for each banished card to my opponent. I banish your monster and your set card. Meaning you take 400 points of damage!

Haru: No what ? ( 3600 lp)

Hotdog man: I summon Hotdog warrior- ketchup hot dog ( level 4/earth/warrior/atk 1500/def 1200) in attack mode It's effect let me special summon a "Hotdog warrior" from my hand or deck. I special summon Hotdog warrior- chili hot dog ( level 4/earth / warrior/atk 1000/ def 2000) in attack mode. Both of my monsters attack Haru directly!

Haru: I am still alive barely! (100 lp)

Hotdog man: you're finished! I activite the quick play spell, Hotdog warrior xyz. I can xyz summon in the battle phase by paying half of my lifepoints (800 lp) . It can also attack this turn.

Haru: No way!

Hotdog man: This is for Jin! I overlay my two hotdog warriors to xyz summon Hotdog warrior- chicago-style hot dog( rank 4/earth/atk 2500/def 2100). It wipes you out!

Haru: I lost? (0 lp)

Hotdog man: (grabs Haru by the leg) what did you do to Jin?!

Haru: MY boss needs Jin for his master plan. I have no idea what his master plan is.

Hotdog man: who is your master and where is the base of your head courners?

Haru: I never seen his face. He hides his face. The base is about 100 miles from here.

Hotdog man: we are going to the base, playmaker and soulburner.

Playmaker: yes we are going to the base .

Soulburner: Let's go!

HotdogMan , playmaker and soulburn tied up Haru with rope and put a sticky note on him that said " Haru is vrains crimnal Arrest him."

A cop came to arrest Haru and That let him have a few phone calls before gong to Jail. He called Blood shepherd, Bohman,Go and Revolver letting them know that playmaker, soulburner and Hotdog man (shoichi kusanagi) is coming to the base and they need to be stopped. Haru fired back go and Blood shepherd for 100 million dollars to beat playmaker , soulburner and the new foe, Hotdog man. Revolver joned because he wants a rematch with Playmaker. Playmaker, Soulburner and Hotdog man left to find the base.


End file.
